


Truly

by writingissues



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: Based on the prompt: pregnancy suits you from tumblr. First time I've written them since 2007 lmao the new anime just renewed my love for them 1000xtimes fold so lmao. enjoy.





	Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: pregnancy suits you from tumblr. First time I've written them since 2007 lmao the new anime just renewed my love for them 1000xtimes fold so lmao. enjoy.

Kyo could never deny that Tohru always held such a motherly aura even when they were teenagers. But that seemed to increase tenfold when she became pregnant, maybe it was the knowledge that she wasn’t actually becoming a mother that made Kyo notice it more. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as the months pass, despite how much larger her belly grew Tohru’s energy and homemaking skills never seemed to decline, even with her part time job (she insisted on having) and it honestly amazed him. 

Of course, when did Tohru not amaze him?

It was when they were in bed that it really seemed to hit him as he laid there beside her his eyes half closed and her sitting up with her special pillows, humming and (trying) to knit something for the baby with a small smile on her face. She positively glowed. 

“You know.” he started his voice low and rough and tinged with sleepiness as he sat up on his elbows and then reaching out and touching her large body. Causing Tohru to blink in confusion as she looked at him held tilted slightly curiosity shining in her eyes. He looked at her then their eyes connecting and a small smile appearing on his lips, “pregnancy really suits you, Tohru." 

No matter how long they were together his heart would always skip a beat slightly when she would blush so deeply at whatever he said when it concerned something about her. He liked it, least to say. 

She laughed smiling at him as she put aside her knitting and placed her smaller hand on top of his. "I think pregnancy suits you too, Kyo-kun.” it took a moment to set in exactly what she said before her eyes went wide and mouth dropped open with a small gasp her hands moving up and in that frantic manner when she was in embarrassed about something and trying to explain herself and it away which just caused him to watch her in amusement. “I mean!” she started again swallowing, “of course you’re not pregnant.” a forced laugh, “but you know.” and she stopped when he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, his own chest bursting and face burning, no matter how long and where they were in their relationship just being able to hold her would always make him feel the same way that day.

"I know what you mean dummy.“ he pulled away smiling at her and he could see her finally relax as she took a breath in and placed her hand on her chest before smiling and laughing. Soon they pulled away and Kyo laid on his side watching as she resumed her knitting and humming that song again. 

Sometimes it felt like a dream this life, especially when she would look down at him, her chest dusted pink and her hand coming over and brushing through his orange hair and how they would speak about nothing softly together, or about the future or what exactly she was trying to make or the excitement as she would grab his hand to feel the baby kick again despite Kyo’s own squeamishness of seeing the outline of his kids foot against her skin but he could never deny it. 

Tohru truly was in her element, and it truly suited her so much.

He could ask for nothing more.


End file.
